SPIDER'S WEB
by UsagiDaisuki
Summary: after seeing some action Kagome runs away landing right by Naraku's side what will the evil hanyou have in store for the onna *WARNING YAOI AND BOYXGIRL RELATIONS SOME SMEXY SEX SCENES* enjoy and happy halloween :D  -
1. Chapter 1

I thought it might be fun to write a NarakuxKagome fic woo hoo:D this will be a smexy fic so I hope you all enjoy.

WARNINGS: yaoi (boyxboy), some lemon limes, characters might be a little off lolz, pairings kagomexnaraku, inuyashaxmiroku and others.

Kagome ran through the forest with tears streaming down her cheeks, she could not believe what she had just seen.

Flashback (**boyxboy moment :D)**

Kagome was sure that if she confessed to Inuyasha he would accept her so she decided now was the chance to speak up he was by the water fall sharpening tetsussaiga and Miroku went with him to gather water.

She walked a little away from camp until she caught sign of him, she could not believe it, and maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her, Inuyahsa kissing Miroku?

She covered her gasp of shock and hid behind the bushes, she covered her aura to remain hidden.

Miroku lay on top of Inuyasha straddling his waist, kissing him passionately while Inuyasha moaned into the kiss grabbing on to Miroku's tender ass.

They broke the kiss to gain some air.

"mmmm I haven't had my alone time with you in such a while, strip"

Miroku lustfully nodded and did as was told eagerly; everything came off leaving him in only the sight of his member standing straight up in attention.

Inuyasha quickly undid his clothes as well and began working on miroku's cock.

"mmm yeah" Miroku loved the attention his lover gave him.

After miroku had his moment of ecstasy Inuyasha pushed him on all four and spread him wide and open getting a view of his pink hole. He caressed his back side and began preparing him by entering a slick saliva filled finger into his entrance.

"You ready?" Miroku nodded and gave him a lust filled kiss as Inuyasha roughly penetrated him.

Kagome couldn't take this, she backed away silently crying stepping on a twig as she did so.

The lovers turned to the sound but dismissed it to being a wild animal, unbeknownst to them that their friend Kagome had run away.

**End of flashback…**

Kagome couldn't see with the various tears covering her eyes, he betrayed her love for him and worst of all with Miroku her friend.

She ran and ran for hours not caring that the rain was pouring hard or that she was far away from camp, she just did not care anymore.

She suddenly slipped and fell against something metal it was a trap?

She had banged her head against the metal side of the caged bars, she was now trapped within and her head had a small injury on the side.

She stood up but was trapped; she heard a deep voice chuckle.

"See Khanna the way to trap now is not with magic which they can sense but with human traps how ironic."

Kagome knew that voice and looked up to see him staring down at her "Naraku" she just glared.

"My how lucky is this Naraku to have caught the beautiful priestess Kagome, now you should know better not to be alone at this time wench."

He pulled the cage up with his tentacle and opened it; as soon as he did she tried to run but was pinned to a tree by another of his tentacles, he close in on her and caressed her face.

She could feel his breathing on her while he spoke "you are hurt with a wound on the head and a broken ankle, I will take you to my castle to heal and" he paused and took in her wet appearance, tousled black hair dripping wet, and her school girl uniform clinging to her delicate body the white bra did nothing to cover her pink nipples from been see through her white shirt. He licked his lips "much more".

He smiled sadistically at the last part. He wrapped her up in his baboon pelt close to his chest and flew off into the air with her and little khanna behind.

She held on to Naraku for her dear life, she was really scared of heights.

She wondered 'what would Naraku want with me I left the shikon shards with the group and that is always what he is after.'

Naraku remained quiet as he held on to her small frame 'her smell is divine, and that blood is driving me mad what is it about this priestess that allures me so.'

Kagome was getting drowsy and so fell asleep against Naraku, somehow his calming smell of sandalwood and mint flower lulled her to sleep.


	2. with him

With Inuyasha and Mirkou….

They where one their way towards camp when they walked by the bushes hand in hand, miroku noticed and piece of clothing on the ground.

"inuyahsa" he picked it up "it is Lady kagome's handkerchief". Indeed it was her pink laced handkerchief with her name sown on it in bright golden letters.

"Crap she must have seen us" inuyasha and miroku ran to the camp sight.

"Where is kagome" they hesitated to ask, the only ones there where the small fox kit shippo, the little demon cat Kilala and Sango sitting by a lit fire inside the cave.

"She has not come back, she went out to speak with you Inuyasha" says Sango. "What did you do to my mommy" shippo asks worried about his adoptive mother, he smelled the worry from Inuyasha and miroku .

"Me and miroku where by the waterfall and on our way back we found her handkerchief" Inuyasha felt it was best to hid his and Miroku's relationship a secret until they got kagome back. No use in adding more trouble to the situation.

"We should go look for her" stood the little kit. "Now hold it there Shippo we cannot go look for her in this night time it is too dangerous"

The little kit was angry "what? Are you crazy what if something happens to mama?"

Inuyasha spoke up again "and what if we get eaten by demons at this time of night then how do you supposed we find Kagome uh?" Miroku padded Inuyasha on the back at the same time getting an awkward look from Sango "inuyasha calm down the kit has no idea the situation we might get ourselves in he is just a child missing his momma"

Inuyasha nodded "you are right, tomorrow we look for her, right now there is nothing we can do the rain has covered Kagome's scent and us demons cannot track her down by that so obviously you humans will be no use either." Miroku flinched at being called human by his lover "I will head off to bed I suggest you all do the same as well" stated miroku drily.

Inuyasha realized the stupid thing he had just said but he could not comfort Miroku now in front of the others, he just sighed and nodded, everyone went off to bed for the night.

**MEAN WHILE WITH KAGOME…..**

She woke up in a beautiful room decorated in gold and black lace; it was amazing she thought Naraku would have put her in the dungeon. She stood up and felt her ankle pain rush through her leg, she forgot she had a messed up ankle but looking at her leg she found it was bandaged. Her head injury was also tended to seeing as she was not bleeding anymore and her clothes where changed as well, she was wearing a light pink kimono with sakura blossoms on the hems.

She gasped when she heard the door open and in comes Naraku. She was supposed to be angry with the enemy, to hate him, but why is it that all she can do is look at his beauty. The way his dark long locks sway when he walks she thought that they must be so silky by the way they flow beautifully around him, his clothes where so majestic with his black hamaka and his purple and black obi it was a beautiful sight indeed. His armor only made him look the more beautiful and strong she thought that for sure he must have some well toned muscles under his armor.

She stopped her reminiscing 'what am I thinking he is the enemy' she kept staring 'but… he is hot I can't help it ooh down girl'

Naraku smirked he sensed her arousal when he stepped in the room and it served to boost his confidence, he will have his way with the sweet shikon priestess of that he is sure.


	3. TRUTH

I don't own inuyasha or the characters if I did Naraku would be my bitch xDD enjoy I love updating for u all *-*

Naraku came closer and sat by Kagome's side on the bad. As soon as she felt the bed dip she got nervous. Her arousal turned to fear.

'He may be good looking but he is still evil'. She thought

Naraku sensed her fear "relax this Naraku does not kill his prey when they are weakened especially such a beautiful female such as yourself."

Kagome blushed at the last part but quickly recovered and cleared her throat to ask "w-why have you brought me here, if you wanted to kill me you would have done so in the forest."

Naraku stood and poured a glass of water, he handed it to Kagome and she took it hesitantly. "I brought you here to lure out Inuyasha and kill him once and for all."

Kagome felt slight disappointment?, but when she remembered Inuyasha taking Miroku tears formed in her eyes and she silently cried.

Naraku closed in on her and wiped her tears away. 'His hand is so warm' thought Kagome.

"Why do you care for that dog it is obvious he does not care about your feelings"

Kagome sat up against the bed and said silently "because he was my first love even though nothing transpired between us I really did love him and held hope of having that love recognized."

Naraku nodded "It is good to mourn a love that will never be but keep in mind that there are others out there that want you like the wolf prince Kouga."

Kagome gasped "h-how did you.." he cut her off "I have been watching you Shikon priestess I know some things about you."

For some reason knowing that he had watched her made her feel excitement?

Naraku stood up "I will have a maid be sent up to bathe and dress you dinner will be in 2 hours until then Kagome" he smiled at her and left.

Kagome was awed by the way he treated her but she will soon figure Naraku out.

**2 HOURS LATER….**

Kagome could not believe it was herself she was looking at the mirror.

She had her long black hair styled down with a golden lotus flower pinned on the right side of her hair. She had a long light pink kimono with peach blossoms decorating it, a silver obi held her kimono together; she had light pink blush on her delicate pale face. She looked like a princess.

She was guided towards the dining area, her leg injury was still painful and she had to hold on to the maid.

When she got there Naraku could not stop staring at her 'she is beautiful' Naraku thought.

After she was seated Naraku's group walked in, Kagura Naraku's oldest daughter with her Ruby eyes and black hair she looked just like her father, she looked to be around 16 or 17 in human years.

Standing by her left side was Hakudoshi with grey hollow eyes, white neck length hair and pale skin he looked to be around 10 years old.

On the right side was Khanna, she had the same features was her brother but she was smaller and looked to be around 7 or 8.

Lastly behind the three was kohaku, the boy Kagome knew to be Sango's little brother who was controlled by Naraku using the Shikon shard on his back. 

Kagome needed no introduction seeing as she has seen them all on battles that inuyasha and Naraku have had.

They all nodded towards Kagome in acknowledgement and took their seats.

With a wave of his hand they all came out of their trance like state and behaved normal. Kagome knew Kohaku behaved evil because of the shard but never thought that Naraku's children were under control as well.

Naraku saw Kagome's questioning look "they are children Kagome and as their father I expect them to behave in battle."

Kagome looked like a fish out of water, she was in shock. Naraku went on explaining to her.

"You see kagome my children are actually "real" not incarnations of me, it is not an ability I posses."

"Kagura was my first child; I had her with a wind demoness, Megumi her mother left after giving birth to Kagura." Naraku said this with hesitation on his voice.

:Then cam Hakudoshi and later little Khanna, they were born from a dragon demoness, Miyaki met her untimely death when her body became weak after Khanna's birth."

Kagome was feeling sorry for Naraku "I am sorry" she said.

"Worry not Kagome, I have lived on for hundreds of years and people have also had misconceptions about how Naraku was created."

"I was not created from the thief Onigumo who lay dying in a cave and wanted to be merged with various demons for power."

Kagome could not believe what she was hearing "you mean to tell me that lady kaede and Kikyo were wrong as of how you where created?"

He nodded " I was a normal spider yokai patrolling my lands which at the time people thought belonged to Inuyasha thus dubbing it Inuyasha's forest, you see the demons that made the contract to help the human Onigumo needed a full fledge yokai's power in order for the bonding to work. I was off guard and trapped, I was forced against my will to merge with those other demons and Onigumo creating this monster."

He banged his hand on the table emphasizing his anger. "Now these dammed voices seek to control me Kagome, I need the shard to get back my yokai form and rid myself of these demons and that vile human inside me."

Khanna was crying and Kagura said "father please not in front of the young ones".

He knew how this story affected his little ones but he vowed to once again be the normal yokai he used to be.

Kagome was crying because she was sad for this being before her, he was labeled as evil but he simply wants to be normal for his kids. She stood up and was escorted away by the maid.

Naraku sat there 'the priestess cares about me?' he thought, he was brought out of his thoughts when one of his guards announced that Inuyasha was trying to break his barrier.

"Let him in, it is time I faced Inuyasha up close"

Author says:

Yay I really like how this chappy came out I hope u all enjoy my twist of events ^-^, I made Naraku ku ku look like an angle xDD . please review it fuels me to write and I love u all p.s. please don't flame me or my writing errors it makes be sad :D puri chan is happy to know that u all like my story and my youtube page is princesspuripuri25 I want lots of friends ^-~ some action on the next chappy woo hoo.


	4. confront,unite & love?

Inuyasha ran inside the castle like a barbarian ready for a confrontation."give Kagome back you filthy bastard"

he was soon enough face to face with his enemy "Inuyasha you filthy hanyou what makes you believe i will gladly hand over Kagome to you?" he walked closer to him until they where close enough.

"what makes you think you deserve such a beauty by your side, as far as i am concerned you where caught red handed by her fucking around with the monk" inuyasha and his gang gasped, Sango was smart enough to not have brought the kit here to witness such a grown up confrontation.

Inuyasha unshielded his Tetsusaiga and aimed the sword at Naraku "we will see who gets to keep Kagome you filthy beast" before he could even touch a hair on Naraku however Kagome came out and blocked Inuyasha.

"what are you doing here Inuyasha" she said with some tears in her eyes, even though oddly enough she did not feel that much hurt after his betrayal. "you should just leave I-I don't think i want to see you right now i need time to think"

both inuyasha and his group looked in shock at their friend. Inuyasha glared "are you mad bitch? did this filthy bastard put you under a spell or something?"

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and slapped him " What was that for?" he looked at her as if she had gone crazy.

"sorry Inuyasha i had to do this just to get over the fact of the scene i saw before i got here, you are forgiven and i wish you and Miroku the best really, as for now i need time to think but i am not brainwashed by Naraku like you think, i will explain everything to you guys"

she looked at Naraku pleadingly as if asking for his permission to behave, he simply nodded "Kaito" he called and a young but beautiful dragon yokai came by Naraku's side "take them to the living room" the young red head nodded and looked towards the group "please follow me" he smiled at Sango which made her blush, they all followed.

**an hour later...**

a scream was heard "WHAAAATTTTTT" yelled Inuyasha "Kagome you do not actually believe all this none sense do you?" Kagome just glared at her friend, just looking at her anger he sat back down and nodded.

after Naraku exhaled when done revealing all his story he felt a cold blunt object at his neck."this explains it all about you and your family but what about my brother kohaku?"

Kagome looked at the Taija and Sango put her hiraikotsu back in the pelt on her back. Naraku stood and looked at Sango "i swear to you that I am not the one that is controlling Kohaku it is this evil being inside of me which i need help in getting out, i promise that once i am back to normal i will help you in healing your brother so that he will not die without the jewel"

she looked at Kagome and said "i still do not trust him" she turned and gave Naraku her back, Naraku quivered and fell to the floor begging, everyone in the group gasped in shock at the scene.

"please help me go back to normal" he said this looking at the ground, a tear could be seen falling to the ground, those that saw this scene before them now knew he was not lying " i may be a powerful being but this does not make me a monster, i have a family to look for and this thing has not left me in peace, it has been centuries and still no cure to taking this evil out"

the scene made kagome cry and Saddened Sango "papa!" everyone in the room saw little Khanna run to her father, she had cried as well hearing what her papa said "papa don't cry it hurts me when you cry"

Kagome went up to Naraku and helped him up "it is okay Naraku we will all work together to get the jewel", she turned to look at her companions to see if there were any objections but everyone nodded in agreement.

Naraku nodded as well "arigatou, i will see to it that i am as every bit of help that i can be, i am currently taking this potion that keeps the evil thing inside me at bay i will surely help you all in anyway possible"

"Kaito, take them to their resting quarters" the dragon yokai nodded and helped them all towards their rooms, it was clear that after such a long discussion rest was needed for the whole party.

Naraku headed up to his chambers, he bathe and was getting ready to rest when there was a knock on his door. "enter" he said

in walks Kagome to his surprise and delightfulness. She was so lovely in her silk silver nightgown with no bra under, her supple breasts and perky nipples could be seen through the silk, this sight delighted Naraku incredibly.

he walked towards her and pulled a strand of her hair behind her ear, she blushed at the warm sincere touch. "it was really brave of you to tell them all how you have suffered so, i hope that when we find the jewel things will be better for you" she smiled.

he got closer to her and his face was inches away from hers, she blushed. He whispered "being next to such a lovely being such as you gives me all the courage i need", Kagome was feeling hot and flustered, he waited for her to exhale and that is all the encouragement he needed to claim her lips.

the sensation was amazing Kagome thought of how warm and supple his lips where, he pushed her towards his working desk and sat her on top of it taking advantage not to disconnect his warm appendage from hers. She felt like she couldn't breath but did not care she continued to kiss him until breathing was a definite necessity. Their foreheads touched as they paused to breath and went back to the delightfulness that was kissing. He pulled her silk gown up revealing her creamy thighs to him, he bent down and began to nip and bite her thighs and act that made her moan in excitement, he stopped not to her delight and she whined. He smiled seeing how he was affecting her "worry not my little flower there will be plenty of time for me to take you but not now, i wish to be my complete self and not take a future mate with this evil thing inside of me"

she smiled when he said mate and she grasped her arms around his neck and gave him a gentle kiss "i understand" she got up and fixed her nightgown. "until tomorrow then" she made ready to leave but he stopped her and gave her another kiss having the last feel of excitement and the joy of leaving her breathless "until then mate"

authors note:

kit~small demon

hanyou~half demon

Tetsusaiga~inuyasha's sword

taija~ means demon exterminator *i think is what it is said to be in the anime*

yokai~ means full demon

hiraikotsu~ weapon that looks like a big boomerang that Sango uses to kill demons

arigatou~ thank you

i hope you all enjoyed this chapter, sorry i have not been updating but now that i found a program that works like word *computer got re-fixed* i am back on track :D review my sweethearts, and yes i know i made Naraku a bit out of it but it is in my nature to make them different like that hahaha bye bye


End file.
